conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Déźjevőrentűsmet
Déźjevőrentűsmet (pronounced /'dɛʒjɛvø:rɛn'ty:çmet/) is yet another language created in 2010 by Chris Boyd, for semi-official use in his conworld, Debian. Setting Déźjevőrentűsmet is a language with a very rich grammar and is highly inflected to change its meaning in all sorts of ways. This way, the language will contain one or two long words as opposed to three or more if one wants to say “You should go home tomorrow”. This sentence will be written as follows: (adhortative)-go-''tomorrow''+home-''dative'' or dőbel''das'' bályad'arabás''nerénya Phonology Phonotactics All consonant clusters are accepted in Déźjevőrentűsmet except for źs, nys and lys. Some are used frequently (like źj, ćj, sm) but some are very rare (such as bz, tć, źv, ht) Vowel clusters are never accepted except for the one unique case of the word “maélv”, meaning thank you. Basic Grammar Nouns Déźjevőrentűsmet uses a large system of cases for declining nouns. This large system enables the speaker to express him/herself fully. The language, instead of using nominative-accusative cases uses one case for the subject of a transitive verb ('''he pushed the door case), the direct object of a transitive verb (he pushed the door) and the subject of an intransitive verb ('he '''spoke) Verbs The language does not inflect verbs according to person. Instead, a universal form of the verb is used followed by a word used to refer specifically to a party of the 1st, 2nd or 3rd person (singular or plural) which is, in turn, inflected in one of three ways above (ergative, trans. obj., or intrans. subj.) to form the verb. All verb infinitives end in -(ý)ć. Verbs are conjugated according to: #Tense #Mood #Person (only dialects) Tense Mood Person Time When referring to time, verbs are given postfixes denoting a vague time (e.g. now, later, tomorrow, sometime in the future, yesterday etc.) Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives are formed by removing the last consonant of a noun (if it ends in consonant, otherwise leave it) and adding -ly to the end. Comparatives and superlatives can also be formed, but require alteration from their original form: That is, *-ly for adjectives *sű-______-é for comparatives *sű-______-(lé)ly for superlatives. Dummy Pronouns It was..... és... It is......... éz... It will...... áz... There is..... éres... There was..... érez... There will be..... áraz... Dictionary Example text Dang: Ei, kös Traní hevlerünylyk desí HaNo-ijámak, jaććünylyt śení partíjak efféćáć desak yn arabahevlerefféćünylyk desí lyá taksín? Pham: Bravdat desí asak efféćáć desan; hussattánahravünylyk arabáktenać daźamüd. Dang: Hey, when Tran arrives in Ha Noi in a few hours, will you have to leave the party to go and fetch him or will he take a cab? Pham: He asked me to pick him up; I may decide to leave in a hurry. ''Hávékvylatydźja así delekak jővrak. Nágehatjetak asán y dussakat asán. Blarydat así y joskodasak kivűgenat así. Joskojámak jétűgyat así y kivűgenat así klaśśendasélulak ymak. Egéll, lasserely namaśtak, mihazekat sűgatalyé asán. Egéll kivűgenänjek, vorekkat así televizjak y kompjúterdas kivűgenat así. Jézőgenat así glükenkracynak y dźazat egéll así beljám égīn kivűgenänjek nágedasak. Today, I woke up at 6:00am. I got out of bed, and then I took a shower. I hurried and went to school. At school, I studied and lot and went to all of my classes. By the end of the day, I was quite tired. After I went home, I watched some TV and went on the computer. I ate dinner and then did some other things around the house before going to bed. Category:Languages